1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus having an conveying apparatus main body and a feeding device, and an image forming apparatus which includes the conveying apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a manual sheet feeding device which includes a tray in which recording media are placed and a conveying portion for feeding recording media placed in the tray piece by piece into an image forming main body.